


Heart Of gold

by tigerlilythewolf99



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Backstory, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilythewolf99/pseuds/tigerlilythewolf99
Summary: Natalia was an ordinary girl before her life changed on her 12th birthday join us as we take a look into her past, mutation, meeting with the turtles her training as a kunoichi and her relationship with an a freckled orange banded turtle….“Natalia was walking home now, yawning for real. Because she was actually tired, without knowing that above her was a malfunctioning Kraang ship above her, that had spilled out 100 mutagen canisters. Hitting random people, and animals including her parents, and siblings. Natalia was a block from her house when a mutagen canister fell and broke on her glass flying everywhere. The mutagen dripping on her, and Natalia started to scream in pain sobbing from the intense burning feeling.”





	1. The troubled begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writting a fanficton and it's my tmnt oc's backstory and how she got with mikey also i will be writing in the episodes just adding my/ my friends chracters but for now it's just my oc's till later in the chapters so I hope you enjoy this and please drop a like if you like this and no flames please!

Natalia just turned 12, because it was her’s, and her older twin Elena's birthday. And she was walking to her father's work when she got jumped by a disguised Kraang Droid. she was too terrified to do anything, so she did not fight back. And the Kraang took her back to one of their labs. Where they strapped her to a table, and they injected an unknown alien DNA in her. Planning to mutate her, but she finally snapped out of it. 

After they left, she started squirming trying to get out, but it was no use. An hour later a Kraang Droid came in to take her to a cell temporarily because they had a more important experiment to do. So after the Kraang unstrapped her. She grabbed her bag and got out a dogs’ toy ball. And threw it to hit the Kraang, but didn't phase it. So it grabbed her while she stood in shock, then all of a sudden an alarm started blaring signaling that a prisoner had escaped. Causing the Kraang robot to let go of her, without taking her with it. The Droid instead ran to where the experiments and prisoners were kept. And as the alien robot ran she stared wide-eyed at it. Then turned around, and bolted out of the lab. And ran till she got to her dads' work. 

When she got there, her father ran over to her hugging her. And asking where she was and asking what took her so long. With a very worried look on his face. Her voice got a little high pitched “I stayed after school to work on some unfinished project.” She lied so he wouldn't be  
worried, and he looked at her a little suspicious. But then sighed in relief. 

“Hey, daddy.” She said, pretending to be tired. 

“Si mi hija.” He said. 

“I’m only going to stay here for half an hour because I’m kind of tired,” Natalia said as she fake yawn. 

 

“Alright, mi hija.” He said smiling, going back to work after he left. She went to go feed, and play with the baby wolves. When Natalia got to the wolf pup pen, she got some milk for the newborns. And food for the older pups, then came back to feed them. She went into the pen to pet. and played with the wolves. Natalia spent most of her time with the runt of the litter. Who was the youngest, the runt was a female. She had black fur with some white on her ears and chest. She held the runt, then pet it after a half an hour went by; Natalia said goodbye to the wolves, who whimpered. But the runt ran up to her and started biting at her skirt hoping to get her to stay. She looked at the pup with her light sky blue eyes and bent down near the pup. 

‘I'll be back tomorrow, ok Valentina?” Natalia reassured the little wolf. Valentina looked at her for a minute, still pleading for Natalia not to go. Then let go of her skirt, finally letting her leave. But the little wolf had a feeling that something was going to happen. 

Natalia was walking home now, yawning for real. Because she was actually tired, without knowing that above her was a malfunctioning Kraang ship above her, that had spilled out 100 mutagen canisters. 

Hitting random people, and animals including her parents, and siblings. Natalia was a block from her house when a mutagen canister fell and broke on her glass flying everywhere. The mutagen dripping on her, and Natalia started to scream in pain sobbing from the intense burning feeling. All of a sudden her bones started cracking and aligning themselves to be more wolf-like. 

Then she started to grow fur all over her, and her face started having a tingling; intense pain then she slowly started to gain a muzzle. Natalia heard a ripping and tearing sound afraid of what she would find she looked behind her seeing a water like tail growing from behind her. Her eyes widening in shock, She all of sudden got a splitting headache.

And she held her head still screaming, starting to become exhausted and the pain became so unbearable. Her body weakened, and Natalia closed her eyes finally passing out. 

She woke up 15 minutes later she saw something odd about her. She sat up trying to figure out what it was. When she heard a swishing behind her, she cautiously looked behind her seeing her new tail again Natalia supposed to be hands on head “repeating this isn't real I'm imagining things” after a few times Natalia started really freaking out causing her to repeat it in spanish “esto no es real Estoy imaginando cosas ” finally taking her ‘hands’ off head head she saw she didn’t have hands anymore but instead she had paws freaking out even more wanting to find out if there were anymore new appendages Natalia lifted her paws to her head again feeling around for something when her suspicions were proven right she now had wolf ears then slowly lowering her arms Natalia had brought a paw up to her mouth opening it seeing the muzzle as well from the view she put her paw in her mouth feeling the canines inside finally realizing she had somehow turned into wolf-like creature. 

Natalia looked around knowing she can’t be seen looking like a wolf she slowly got up on her paws trying to stand but falling back down Natalia tried getting up again but fell down again getting tired of getting nowhere she looked and saw a manhole cover open from the sewer workers seeing that they were on break talking and not paying attention in a lot of agonizing pain she slowly crawled to the entrance of the sewer Natalia tried finding a way down but had no luck so instead she leaped in the hole bracing for impact closing her eyes Natalia had thought she’d hit the cold hard floor. But when she opened her eyes she saw a mutant turtle holding her he had baby blue eyes an orange mask and freckles instantly natalia started screaming and wouldn't stop the turtle dropped her. She slowly backed away afraid her eyes went small like a cats the new instincts took over lunging at the turtle she tried to bite it and scratch it her claws coming out the other three turtles tried helping their baby brother but she was to strong for them she ended up biting the red masked turtle with green eyes on the arm after that happened the turtle screamed crying very loudly causing his adopted father to come bursting in and knocking the wolf mutant unconscious the small orange masked turtle looked at his adopted father giving him a pleading look we have to help her the rat sighed no my son that mutant just attacked your brother. 

But sensei it wasn’t her fault! He gave the sensei and adopted father puppy dog eyes causing the rat to sigh looking at the knocked out mutant very well we will take her back to the lair and after she wakes up we will have her explain herself.


	2. Strange Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia wakes up and discovers some new strange instincts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2! where we get to see what happens next! (i don't wanna spoil anything)

A couple of hours had passed before Natalia, woke up looking around. When she woke up she sees that she was in a strange place. It feels like she was on something hard. The place was very big and In front of her was a small tv. Across from the hard feeling couch, confused on why her whole body was shaking. Then she notice a strange copper taste in her mouth, Natalia couldn’t quite figure out what it was. But then out of nowhere she starts hearing footsteps coming towards the room she was in, Natalia forgot all about the coppery taste. Shaking all over, she watches as she sees a giant rat. And four humanoid turtles, that look like her age, coming up to the couch. The rat sits down in front of her, 

“Why did you bite my son!? What encouraged you!?” The rat asks her very angry; demanding for answers. Natalia just stares at him for a few minutes. Then she finally opens her mouth, 

“So, that coppery taste was blood then,” but the rat only is hearing barking from her. He looks at her all confused, “Why are you looking at me all weird?” She asks him also confused. Not realizing that he could only hear barks from her. Still not realizing that being a mutant has a side effect, and because of this side effect it’s causing her to not her being able to speak human, “I don’t know,” Natalia, looks at him with sad eyes; flooring her new ears; and starting to whimper. “I remember walking home from my dads’ work. When all of a sudden this weird canister hit me. All I could feel is burning; aching; pain all over my body. I passed out from the pain, then woke up. And jumped into the sewer, because I knew it was the only place I could go now, and after I saw him,” She points to the orange; Banded; Turtle with her paw, “I blacked out.” The rat still couldn’t understand what, Natalia was saying. 

“I must apologize… For I do not speak wolf .” The rat apologizes to her. 

She gave him a confused look, “What do you mean? I speak English, Spanish, Japenese and not wolf.” The rat still looks at her, not understanding what she was saying. That went on for another hour before Natalia realized there was no use in trying anymore. Kind of annoyed, and frustrated her eyes were glowing. And her pupils were shrinking and becoming like a cat’s. The rat started hearing low growls, and looked at Natalia, 

“What is the matter?” Splinter asks her. She suddenly pounced, trying to bite or scratch splinter. But he just dodged or hit her away getting back up. Natalia had tried again, then again, but would fail every time. As a few hours went by she finally stopped. After Natalia had stopped her eyes went back to normal. She looks at splinter, and the turtles confused; not remembering what had happened. When she lost control, rubbing her head with her paw. 

“What happened?” She asked herself, what happened since she thought that splinter, and the turtles still couldn’t understand her. But this time they did understood what Natalia was saying. The orange banded turtle with freckles answered her,

“You went crazy after you seem frustrated, and annoyed about Sensei. Or me, and my brothers not being able to understand what you were saying. But now we can, so that’s awesome.” He explains to her relieved that she’s done trying to attack their Sensei. She looks down, 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember doing that, but since I did. I’m really, really sorry.” Looking up at the rat with sad eyes, Splinter sighs, 

“You are forgiven. Now could you tell us who you are? And what you were doing in the sewers?” Splinter asks her, She explains everything, she had told them earlier when they couldn’t understanded. And added that her name is Natalia Esperanza Tsui, her heritage, age and that she had no home anymore. The orange banded turtle looks at her with sympathy,

“Sensi, can she stay with us, please?” The orange banded turtle begs his Sensi. Splinter looks at him ready to say no, but his son starts pulling out his puppy dog eyes. And he sighs saying in defeat, 

“She may, but she is going to have to get control of her instincts, if she is to live here.” The Sensi explains to him the deal on letting me stay. The orange banded turtle got very excited. While the other three looked weary, and in disbelief at their sensi for agreeing with their youngest brother, about letting the strange mutant stay with them. They look at her with distrust, but she didn't notice, the unfriendly looks they were giving her. Natalia looks up at him,

“Really? She asks in disbelief that they’re letting her stay.

“Yes.” He answers her question. 

“Okay, I’ll try my best to control my instincts. Thank you very much, sir, for letting me stay here.” She says full of excitement, and gratefulness. Then got up and ran to Splinter to hug him very thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's the end of chapter 2 i hope you liked it and please tell me if anyone is out of chracter and how to fix it so i can fix  
> No flames please!


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia gets a tour of the lair and a water fight happens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another update today :)  
> sooo this chapter has some fluff i think that's what you call it but i'm not sure...

After hugging splinter, for about ten minutes, Natalia finally let go turning around. She saw three turtles with very unfriendly looks” what?” she asks, curiously. The blue masked one spoke narrowing his blue eyes, “We've got some questions” all of a sudden the youngest turtle flipped over his brothers, and landed in front of them beaming with excitement!Turning around he looked at Natalia then gently grabbed her arm tugging it. “Come on, I have to show you every inch of the liar, and the sewers!” 

“Okay!” she says excitedly 

“follow me i’m gonna show you the kitchen first!” 

“I can’t wait to see it!” he gently takes her paw and they both start running to the kitchen. About 20 seconds of running on her two legs not being used to her new form she face planted on the floor Mikey came running over to her, 

”are you okay?” 

“yeah but i think i’ll just walk like a wolf actually does” she slowly stood up on all fours and she looked exactly like a non mutant wolf just a few feet bigger than a normal wolf. He starts to walk again showing her the kitchen. They got to the kitchen and it was kinda big with a island in the middle of it and behind it was the stove a couple feet away beside the stove was the fridge she excitedly ran into the kitchen being kind of hungry and a bit thirsty she yanked open the fridge looking inside she found nothing but alage and worms and some water turning towards mikey sitting down tilting her head sideways a little confused she pointed to the worms and algae with her paw, “what’s this?” He looks to see what she was pointing at, 

“Oh, thats worms and algae it’s what we eat.” she looks back towards the fridge and shrugged a little looking at it and asked, 

“can I try some?” 

“Sure!” Mikey says looking back at the ‘food’ she sniffed it a little because of her new instincts and slowly took a bite of it ‘mmm this is actually really good!’ She smiles taking another bite then devouring the plate of worms and algae as she was devouring it Mikey looks at her shocked that she liked it as much as he did. After she was done eating she looked up at him, “Soo where to next?” She asked curiously 

“Uhmm” Mikey suddenly thought of the next place to show her next, “i’m going to show you the lab!” 

“You have a lab here?” She asked looking around, 

“Yeah I’ll show you, it’s my brother, Donnie’s lab. Come on!” He says excitedly “There's some really cool stuff in there, but we’re not allowed to touch any of it” 

“Okay I promise I won’t touch anything in there” she does a salute like a soldier 

“okay” he says then starts walking to donnie’s lab with Natalia following right behind him. When they got to the lab Mikey looked around making sure nobody was around them carefully opened the lab doors carefully peeking in to make sure Donatello wasn’t in there after seeing that he wasn’t in the lab he waved Natalia over and they both quietly entered the lab. As she entered the lab she was amazed seeing what was in the lab “cool right?” Mikey asked turning her head towards him 

she nodded, “yes.” She excitedly ran around the lab exploring it with Mikey following behind her

“Hey!” She heard someone say turning around she saw that Mikey was a little wet from her tail she started to laugh a little 

“sorry i’m not used to having any kind of tail, a water tail especially” Mikey smiled, 

“it’s ok and by the way we’re even” she looked at him confused 

“What do you––” before she knew it Mikey threw a water balloon at her, soaking her she smirked “oh I see what you mean but I’m going to win this battle” she says walking towards Mikey slowly then stops when she’s almost to him and starts shaking the water off herself soaking him again. Mikey was stunned and after a minute he snapped out of it laughing getting ready to get another water balloon out seeing what he was planning to do Natalia ran past Mikey out of the lab laughing as Mikey chased after her throwing water balloons trying to get her wet again. She finally slowed down being out of breath and looked around to see if Mikey was still around thinking it was safe she tried standing up on her hind legs again being successful this time being excited she didn’t realize that Mikey was above her snickering with a water balloon getting ready to soak her again. Natalia felt weird standing on her hind legs so she went back down on all fours preferring to walk that way as she sat back down she heard some snickering her ear twitching she was about to run away realizing it was Mikey but all of a sudden she was soaked with water again water dripping off her fur ,hair and clothes. 

“Ha, I win” Mikey says laughing then jumped down in front of her

“okay, okay you win this round” she says laughing shaking the water off her. 

“Want me to show you the rest of the lair now?” He asks 

“yeah” she says and follows Mikey to see the rest of the lair.

Mikey and Natalia headed back to the living room after the tour of the lair still laughing and soaked and when they got there Mikey’s brothers were there waiting for them glaring at Natalia . 

“Ok now we need you to answer some questions Natalia” Leo says seriously with his arms crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be comming soon after my friend edits it for me :)
> 
> also if anyone is out of chracter please tell me so i can fix it and maybe tell me what to change?   
> no flames please


	4. demanding answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia gets questioned and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo here's chapter 4! Also my friend stopped editing it so if anyone is a beta reader could you please help me edit my story/tell me if it's good please :)

“Oh come on guys! Why do you have to drill her with questions? She’s not going to hurt us on purpose.” Mikey says. 

“It doesn’t matter, Mikey she’s still some strange mutant; that we let into our home, that we know nothing about. We need to know more about her and ask her very important questions!” Leo yelled.

“That doesn’t mean you have to drill her right now! I was going to show her the sewers before you interrupted us!” Mikey says. Natalia watched the brothers argue sighing she said   
“okay i’ll answer whatever questions you ask me.” Mikey looks at her 

“Are you sure you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I know but I will so we can get this over with it’s kind of hard being glared at by your bothers everytime i’m around so i’ll do it”. Everyone sat in the living room Leo, Donnie and raph still glaring at her while mikey sat beside Natalia and splinter sat with his sons slowly rubbing his beard intently watching. Okay Natalia how old are you? Leo asks i’m 12 years old no way us too! Mikey exclaims. Ok and when were you born? I was born September 30, 1997. Donnie asks where were you born? New York City but my dad is from Peru and my mom is from Japan alright what about your family tell us about them donnie says a little bit interested well like i said my dad’s from peru and my moms from japan and I have an older twin named elena and an older brother named Nicolas but we call him Niko oh! and my dad’s name is Damon Nicolas Zamora and my mom’s name is Nikita Kaida Tsui, my grandmothers from my mom’s side is Sakura Miu Tsui but her Maiden name is Shiba and my grand–– excuse me Splinter interrupts but what was your mother’s name again? Nikita Kaida Tsui he stands up and says I know your mother she is a friend of mine everyone looks at him shocked but sensi how can you still be friends if you don’t see each other? Mikey asks curiously we wrote letters back and forth i have told her i have four sons by adoption and she told me she had 3 children her eldest is a boy and then she had twin girls we preferred not to share the children’s names for many reasons and she told me the youngest had her fathers light sky blue eyes and many of his features as well as his personality with a few traits of her own. So my sons we don’t have to question Natalia anymore because now i know for sure she is Nikita’s youngest daughter and I’m keeping my promise from when we were younger Sensei what was that promise? Leo asks that I would take care of her children for her if something happens to Nikita or if one of her children got lost he rubs his beard as he says it Now my sons I believe you forgot to introduce yourselves and forgive me for not introducing myself earlier My name is Hamato Yoshi also known as Splinter Natalia looks at everyone kind of shocked about the new information they learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 4! I hope you liked this chapter also if anyone is out of chracter please tell me so i can fix it and maybe tell me what to change?   
> no flames please


	5. chapter 5  A small discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long to update but i promise chapter 6 will come out sooner then this chapter!

“You know my mother?” Natalia asked yes I do now then you should probably be checked for injuries that you may have obtained after you mutated or when we fought. Okay but who will give me the checkup she asked curiously “Donatello will” Donnie looks at her then says alright Natalia come into my lab so i can give you a checkup already walking to his lab all of a sudden Mikey jumped in front of him remembering the water fight him and Natalia had in his lab just half an hour ago “ D can’t you examine her somewhere besides the lab why not do it out here or maybe the dojo or–– Mikey everything I need is in my lab he interrupts and goes around Mikey opening the door seeing that some stuff in the lab was wet “MIKEY! How many times have I told you not to go in my lab without permission?!” Mikey laughs a little sheepishly “funny story bro when I was showing Natalia around the lair we went into your lab and we ended up having a water fight from her somehow splashing water from her tail he says pointing to Natalia’s water tail Natalia just looks away for a moment can we just get the check up over with I wanna have mikey continue the tour of the lair and sewers I really want to see all the areas in the sewers. Okay Natalia I’ll try to be quick donnie said oh and I want a blood sample of yours so maybe we can figure out why your tail is made of water “ these weird dudes that kidnapped me when I was walking home from school injected something into me with a syringe before I escaped from their freaky lab she says shivering a little thinking about it ok well come in and I’ll give you a checkup to see if your hurt at all and take some of your blood and analyze it okay she said walking into the lab.

 

After Donatello was done with Natalia’s checkup seeing that there were no serious injuries just some scratches and bruises he grabbed a syringe and took Natalia’s blood to see her blood type and to figure out why her tail is made out of water he put it in the machine and waited for it to be done. After 10 minutes were up donnie took the paper from the machine looking at it. This is very strange Natalia looks at him confused “what do you mean?” She asks you have unknown dna that I can’t figure out and it’s not human. Natalia looked shocked for a bit do you know when you’ll be able to figure it out? She asked I don’t know he said sighing after a few minutes she asked him can I go and have the tour of the sewers now? Sure he says still looking puzzled as Natalia looks happily and runs out of the lab a trail of water from her tail behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's chapter 5 i hope you liked it and please tell me if anyone is out of chracter and how to fix it so i can fix  
> No flames please!


	6. Chapter 6 A Major change and meeting someone new through a dream

One week later....

Natalia was in the Dojo laying on the Dojo tree trying to fall asleep when an intense burning pain went through her whole body from out of nowhere she screamed out in agony alerting the turtles and splinter causing Splinter and the turtles to race into the Dojo wondering why Natalia was screaming "Natalia what's wrong?" Mikey asks she started whimpering and yelling "Sore wa moeru, sore wa sore ga kizutsukeru no o yameru koto wa arimasen kizutsukeru!" Over and over and the pain started getting worse, she started screaming it and sobbing tears streaming down her face non stop Donatello and Michelangelo ran to Natalia's side, Donnie tried calming her down saying "Natalia calm down, calm down and take deep breaths you need to calm down, so I can examine you properly." Natalia looks at Donnie with a very painful look on her face and tries to follow donnies instructions, but the pain got too intense causing her to scream even louder and passed out.

Mikey's P.o.v

"Donnie what's going on with her why did Natalia pass out?!"I "don't know!" My brother says. I looked back at her seeing that she started growing bigger" guys she's growing!" My brothers just looking at me like I'm crazy "Just look you guys!" I say, pointing towards Natalia they all sigh, looking annoyed and then looks over where I'm pointing "woah she is growing" Donnie says with wide eyes "See! I told you guys!" I said "Mikey get some ice for her Leo get her a towel and wet it with cold water just in case she has a fever Raph go get her some water for when she wakes up and Sensei can you get a blanket for her just in case she's cold, I'm going to get a few things from my lab" Donnie says I look at Natalia for a second "uhhh D shouldn't someone stay with her?" I asked "Oh yes! Ok Mikey stay with her and Raph you can go get the ice too" Donnie says. My brother Raph looks with an annoyed look "why should I get her some ice and water for her I still don't trust her." Donnie gives Raph the same exact look he gave him "because sensei made a promise to his childhood friend to take care of her and she's in pain" he says Raph looks at Natalia "so what let her be in pain" "RAPHAEL" Master Splinter yells "do what Donatello says and when she wakes up you will apologize to her" "but sensei!-" "NOW RAPHAEL" master Splinter snaps Raph sighs going to get the water mumbling under his breath as he walked away. When the others were gone, I looked back at Natalia concerned she still was growing she's already grown a foot already I sighed petting her head, trying to comfort her even though she's still passed out and whimpering.

Natalia's P.O.V

I looked around trying to figure out where I was but all I saw was black when all of a sudden a wolf made out of water with pink fur, a purple tipped ear, some purple on her right paw and pink tipped tail casually walked until she was a foot apart from me "oh so you're the person that those weird brain things gave my DNA to" she says unimpressed and sarcastically "what do you mean? who are you? and where are we?" I asked, confused and a little scared. The wolf just looked at me then started walking around me "My name is Anya and we're in your mind Okay why are you here? I ask I'm here to teach you the ways of the aquawolvian and how to adjust to your new body since you'll never be a human again" she says casually. How do you know that and what are aquawolvians? The she wolf rolls her eyes a little annoyed "aquawolvians are my species we are alien wolves made out of water who live on the planet Aquatica and for the second question it's pretty obvious if you ask me". "Okay soooo now what?" Natalia asks curiously "Now you wake up and i'll see you soon"

she says smirking a little as she turns and walks away "wait where and when are you going to teach me everything!"I yell but it's too late, she was already gone and all of a sudden I wake up in the Dojo gasping loudly seeing Mikey and the others looking at me with concerned looks except Raph who is just glaring at me and I look at everyone "I know what the unknown DNA is that I was injected with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's the end of chapter 6 i hope you liked it and please tell me if anyone is out of chracter and how to fix it so i can fix  
> No flames please! and this is the translation for what Natalia was saying It burns, it hurts it won't stop hurting


	7. Trust issues

What do you mean you know what the the Unknown Dna you were injected with? Donnie asked Natalia I met a wolf made out of water in my mind. Natalia i think you were just having a dream he says then feels her forehead to see if she was warm after he took his hand off her forehead he said you definitely have a fever and your dream could have been a fever dream but it felt so real she says looking at Donatello and she said she was an aquawolvian and her dna was injected into me by those weird people. Donnie just stares at her for a few minutes then turned to Raph looking at the empty glass really Raph I know it’s been an hour but did you have to drink the water on her I was just going to give her some to help keep her hydrated “ well I got thirsty and she wasn’t awake so why not? Because that was for Natalia! Well like i said before I don’t trust her I don’t understand why any of you don’t trust her! None of us besides Mikey completely trusts her yet but she has actually proven that we can trust her she’s been doing very good on not letting her instincts control. How can you even slightly trust her! We’ve only known her for a week! And she has proven herself many times Raphael now apologize to her NOW! Splinter exclaimed getting annoyed of Raphael’s accusations and negativeness. Raph looks away and mumbles sorry louder Rapheal and look into her eyes Splinter says Okay fine i’m sorry Natalia looks at him apology accepted she says smiling weakly.


	8. Chapter 8 Training

That night…

Natalia was laying in the dojo tree yawning a little tired from the day’s events that happened, she laid her head down and fell asleep.  
In Natalia’s mind…

Hello again Anya says walking out from the shadows across from Natalia who jumped and slightly screamed from hearing Anya’s voice from the shadows “can you please not do that?! She asks shaking a little from being jumped Nah i think I like jumping you she says slightly amused “well that’s not nice to do”Natalia says with a slight frown on her face oh you’ll get use to it Anya says casually walking past Natalia “okay let’s start” she says start wha- Natalia tries asking but gets knocked of her paws by Anya Hey what was that for?! Natalia asked Anya slightly glaring at her to teach you how to fight like a wolf even though you have instincts for fighting you need to learn to fight on your own when you need to fight and I’m also going to teach you the aquawolvian customs remember?We’ve already gone over this weren’t you paying attention when I was talking to you earlier today?!” Yes I was I just forgot I did have a fever when I woke up from meeting you earlier and my mind was a little foggy because of it! why are you teaching me your customs anyways? It’s not like I need them even though it does sound cool she says her eyes brightening a little and smiled widely from the thought because even though you’re now half aquawolvian–– woah i’m half alien?! That’s sooo cool! Anya gives Natalia an annoyed look can you let me finish what i’m saying for once? Natalia flattens her ears and with a sad look mumbles sorry. Now like I was saying even though you’re now half aquawolvian and before you ask yes you still have some human in you along with your mutant and aquawolvian dna but the reason why you should know about the customs is so if you’re doing something that you don’t understand it could be something aquawolvians do so it’s best if you learn them so you don’t freak out over something small. Anya sat down so now that’s out of the way let’s start training. Ok Natalia says a little hesitant and watches Anya get in a position like she was going to jump watch closely because once i do it your going to copy me so you can learn a little faster she says and then jumps to pin Natalia down Natalia tried to duck but wasn’t fast enough and got pinned down you need to be faster anya says then gets off her your turn she says going to stand across from her Natalia tried doing what Anya showed her but missed anya from her ducking and she landed on her side Anya stands over her come on try again she says waiting for Natalia to get up trying again Natalia missed again are you even trying? Anya asks annoyed yes but this is my first time fighting ever Natalia answered i can tell well lets try one more time and then we’ll be done till next week because it’s almost morning you fell asleep at 2:00 am i did it didn’t feel like it. Well you did she says wait why did my whole body feel like it was on fire? Because your organs were changing and you were gaining your powers oh wait did you just say powers how and what are they? She asks really curious see this is why you need to learn the customs Anya says a little annoyed i guess we’ll postpone training for the rest of the night so you can learn some of our customs and physiology so the reason your organs changed is because if they didn’t you wouldn’t have your water tail Anya says pointing to Natalia's tail with her paw or your new powers and those are healing all female aquawolvians have that power and you’ll see about the other one oh and that’s all your’e getting from me this week she says now it’s time to go so i’ll see you next week she starts walking away and turns her head around oh and your hair isn’t actually your hair you had when you were human it’s just overgrown fur that looks like hair Natalia just looks at her shocked so that's why my hair feels like fur! She exclaims Anya just rolls her eyes with amusement see you next week.

One week later….

Natalia was standing in her mind waiting for Anya to come she made sure she actually went to sleep earlier then she did last week so she could get more time in for training and learning the physiology and customs of aquawolvians finally Anya showed up I see that you came early this time are you ready to start training we'll work on what we were working on last week ok Natalia says getting into position getting ready to jump at Anya when she jumped at anya she got a little closer than last time but Anya ducked causing Natalia to fall on her back Anya puts her paw on Natalia’s chest and looks down at her you need more practice if you’re ever going to catch me you know that right she asks Natalia smirking then takes her paw of Natalia’s chest come on try again she says in a little encouraging voice Natalia got back up and tried again and failed again she tried ten more times then finally pinned Anya down Ha got you finally! Natalia exclaims oh yes you got me but now it’s time for your next lesson Anya says ooo what is it!? Natalia asks excitedly forgetting that Anya was under her this! Anya says taking her hind legs kicking Natalia in the chest flinging her off and Natalia fell on her belly I should of seen that coming Natalia says out of breath Yeah you should have Anya says sarcastically now you do that to me i’ll pin you down she says then actually pins her down ok now bend your knees and then kick them in my chest with force like I did Anya instructs. Natalia nods and does what anya says knocking her off her Anya landed on her fight sliding a little you actually did really good she said slightly impressed let’s try again a few more times then we’ll end training for tonight They practiced both moves for an hour then ended their training Anya walked away saying bye. 

As the weeks went by Anya and Natalia trained and she learned new moves and how to defend herself, as well as learned how to control her powers and how to use them she started to get the hang of everything and beat Anya a few times after a couple months went by Natalia learned a lot of things about Aquawolvians about how their born, schooling, their powers, what the planet looks like, what they eat and many other things Natalia and Anya said their goodbyes thinking it would be the last time they see each other but unknowing to them they will meet face to face in real life in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was having some trouble figuring out some things for the chapter....

The next morning….  
Natalia woke up yawning a little still a little tired because of her last training session with Anya and stood up stretching then walked out of the dojo heading straight for the kitchen to Get some breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw Mikey cooking breakfast smiling she walked over to him as she was walking towards him he looked over at her oh morning Natalia he said smiling at her morning she says sitting beside him need any help? She asked him sure he says. As he was cooking Natalia got some plates and silverware with her mouth and set the table. As everyone was eating their worms and algae Splinter was observing her like he has been doing for the last two months since she’s been living with them to make sure she hasn’t lost too much control unlike a month ago when she attacked and almost bit Raphael and it took having to get chains and a sedative to knock her out while also sensing that she had some raw talent from watching her skills and her doing some training moves that Anya taught her even though he didn’t know how she learned them. After a few seconds Splinter put down his chopsticks “Natalia” I would like to speak with you in private after breakfast” splinter says Natalia jerks her head up a worm hanging from her mouth her eyes widening wondering why Splinter wanted to speak with her she slurped up the worm hanging from her mouth alright Splinter she says finishing her breakfast along with the others. After breakfast Natalia sat patiently in the dojo waiting for splinter to come in, so he could speak to her.After, a few minutes Splinter walked into the dojo stroking his beard in thought. Natalia looked at Splinter with a little fear in her eyes thinking she was going to get in trouble and finally find out what randori was because of one of her most recent pranks. She kept on wondering what recent prank could have exposed her as the prankster. Splinter turns around facing Natalia. “Natalia I have seen your skills when you're training by yourself even though I haven’t taught you any of it and you’re always getting the moves right on your first or second time Natalia looked at him kind of relieved that it wasn’t about one of the pranks she pulled but looked at him a little confused when have you seen me doing the training and what’s raw talent? She asked curiously Splinter put his hands behind his back raw talent is when someone has powerfully impressive talent Natalia nods her head ohhhh she said yes well I wanted to speak to you to ask if you would like to train to be a kunoichi, Natalia looked at him a little puzzled for a few minutes then spoke are you sure I can train to be one even though I’m a feral mutant and if I can that means I can get back at Raphael for all the bullying he’s done to me! You know we don’t believe in doing that didn’t your mother teach you that? He asked yeah I know that mama always told us about her adventures when she was growing up in Japan about being a kunoichi and when me and my siblings asked why she wouldn’t teach us any moves or even train us to become ninja’s, and she told us that we didn’t need to learn because there wasn’t really a reason to. Splinter stroked his beard yes I remember your mother saying that she was going to New York for college, so she can do more than being a kunoichi but I’m still offering to train you if you’d like to Natalia just looked at him for a bit than said if you are sure I still can then yes! Of course, I’ve always wanted to be one especially with mama’s awesome stories of her own training Splinter chuckled a little very well he said as Natalia kept smiling then excitedly ran off to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter next xhapter will be the episodes including my oc! 
> 
> Also I'm starting the comic version of this I will put a link when I get the cover done!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter I hope you liked it and  
> I'm sorry if anyone is out of character but i really hope no one is and if they are please tell me/ suggest how to fix them so they are in chracter please  
> Also after I post chapter 10 i will be making the comic version of this and i will post the link when i start it :)
> 
> I hope you like this 
> 
> Ocs belong to me and my friends 
> 
> tmnt belongs to nickleodean


End file.
